1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a height-adjustable actuation device.
2. Background Art
Actuation devices of this type are known for quite some time and are for instance used for height adjustment of large tables having in most cases heavy table tops. These actuation devices are elaborately designed and require a multitude of components some of which have a complex design. The fabrication of such actuation devices is therefore expensive.